


Peter’s First Words

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: And then he makes Tony cry, Baby Peter, Cuteness overload, Daddy Tony, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Papa Steve, Peter made Steve cry, Peter says his first words, Softness, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superfamily Fluff, but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Peter Parker Stark Rogers says his first words.





	Peter’s First Words

7 month old Peter was playing with his papa Steve in their home office. He would giggle whenever his papa would make silly faces at him. When they had first adopted him, both parents didn’t know that the precious ball of sunshine, who was now their son, would wove his way into both of their hearts. He loved being the center of attention of his parents and he would always whine when he wouldn’t get it. 

Steve was still making silly faces at Peter. He would grab his chubby cheeks, plant kisses and tickle his little tummy. All those things would result in laughs, giggles and squeals of happiness. Tony looked at the two most important people in his life. He loved how much his husband adored Peter and how much of a big softie he was. Chuckling quietly to himself he watched them for a few more minutes before returning to his work. 

Steve was still playing with Peter erupting sounds of happiness. When his son stopped laughing he was confused. Big brown eyes stared up at him. Peter took his chubby hands, placed them on his nose and said his first word “da” before continuing to giggle. Steve froze and his eyes widened. He looked towards his husband who had a similar expression. 

Tony quickly ran around his desk to where Steve and Peter were and sat down beside them. Steve took Peter’s face in his hands and said “can you say that again for us baby.” Peter giggled and started to chant the name. “Da da da da” he said giggling and squealing with delight. Steve looked over at his husband with tears of happiness in his eyes and said “Tony he said his first words.” Tony chuckled and replied with “yeah babe he did and it was to you”, and planted a kiss to Peter’s head.

Steve pulled his son into a hug and planted kisses all of over his face. Peter just squealed. He let a few more tears drop before he wiped them. Tony chuckled, took Peter into his arms and said to him “aww Petey Pie look what you did. You made papa cry by saying that word to him sweetheart” tickling his tummy. Peter just let out giggles after giggles and Steve punched Tony in the arm and muttered out a quiet “shut up” before they all dissolved in a fit of laughs.

Peter then fell asleep and his parents soon followed. When they woke up the next morning, Peter looked up at Tony and squealing out a “pa”. And if Steve saw tears gathering in his husband’s eyes he left it at that and didn’t mention it. He was glad he could share these sweet moments with his family that he loved with all his heart.


End file.
